Just a Cold
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: Brothers are always there for each other. Even early in the morning. What happens when Darry comes down with the flu while his parents are away? Or when Soda loses his voice? Or when Pony gets a cold late at night? One-shot, with three parts. Pre-Book. Second chapter featuring Steve and Pony.
1. Chapter 1

**"Just a Cold"**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' gang. The true owner of "The Outsiders" is S.E. Hinton. She's always owned them. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, tell me in a review. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks.**

 **Ponyboy's POV (November 4th, 1966)**

 **Part 1: Brothers, Always. Even at Two a.m**

 **Summary : **_When Ponyboy comes down with a cold early in the morning, he tries to keep it from Soda, but the middle Curtis has other plans. He's going to make his brother feel better._

Another ferocious tickle itched my red nose. Shivering somethin' fierce, I held my breath so that I wouldn't wake up Sodapop next to me. The sneeze burst through me anyway. I sneezed, loudly, jolting Sodapop out of his deep sleep beside me.

"Geez, Ponyboy," Sodapop drawled, smiling a little. "Scare a guy to death why don't ya." Even in the dark light, he knew that something was wrong with me, but when he asked me I just shook my head.

"I'm fine," I told him hoarsely. He placed a cool hand on my forehead and then on my cheek. I unexpectedly sneezed, quickly turning my head to the side. He rubbed my back. I winced as my head pounded in my ears.

"Does your head hurt?" Soda asked me in a softer voice than normal. I nodded and then winced again. Bad idea. He got up and returned with two aspirins and a glass of water. I slapped my hand to my mouth, ignoring the water he provided, and swallowed the aspirins dry.

"It's just a cold, Soda," I told him, wincing as the talking bothered my throat. Soda looked like he didn't believe me, but he nodded.

"Well, if you still don't feel good on the morning I'll tell Darry, okay?" He proposed. I nodded tiredly. He threw his warm arms over my small frame.

"Go to sleep, Pone." I didn't need to be told twice. I fell asleep quickly slept peacefully with Soda's secure arm around me, guarding me from any demons.

 **Part 2: Out Of Town**

 **Darry's POV (December 13th, 1963)**

 **Summary : **_When Mr. and Mrs. Curtis go to Texas to visit some friends, Darry comes down with the flu. Will he make himself worse, or will he admit to being sick and let his brothers take care of him? Takes place in 1963. Requested by_ **Sadicofan** _._

Despite the fact that it was only twenty degrees out, I was still shivering. My head was on fire and my whole body ached.

 _It's just a cold_ , I told myself. The flu had been going through the warehouse, steadily knocking down workers. Despite the fact that I didn't get sick much, I had known that it was only a matter of time until I came down with it also.

My parents were out of town that week, which left me to take care of my two younger brothers. How was I suppose to hide my cold when I had to take care of my fourteen year old brother and my eleven year old brother?

Coughing, I opened the screen door and stepped inside the sweltering house. I barely acknowledged my kid brothers when I got inside. I just headed straight to the bathroom to grab a warm shower. Once I got out and finished getting dressed, I was finally able to just lay down on the armchair for a few minutes.

"You feelin' alright, Dar-bear?" Soda asked me in an concerned voice. "You look wore-out."

"I'm fine," my hoarse voice came out muffled and sharper than I meant it to be. Sodapop settled back onto the couch warily and watched whatever program was airing. He kept sending me glances as he watched it.

I wished that I could lay there on the armchair forever. Despite my exhaustion, I forced myself up to make dinner. My world spun dizzily and the colors blurred together. The room titled and I had to grab the armchair to keep from collapsing.

Sodapop reached up to my height and placed his hand on my feverish forehead once I regained my balance.

"Geez, Darry, your burning up! Go on to bed, I can take care of Ponyboy," Soda lectured me. Normally I would have argued, but I was so tired that I let Soda lead me to my bed. I pulled back the covers and basically collapsed there. He stepped back and smiled, throwing the covers over me.

"Thanks, little buddy," I whispered gratefully before I fell asleep.

 **Part 3: Late Nights and Sore Throats**

 **Summar y: **_Sodapop and Steve stay out late one night, and the next day Sodapop wakes up with a sore throat. He thinks it's just a hangover, but will he realize that it's something worse_?

 **Sodapop's POV (April 27th, 1966)**

My head gave another ferocious pound. It felt like someone took a hammer to my temples. **Stupid hangover** **,** I thought to myself. I should have known better than to drink that much, especially since I don't normally drink much.

Pony came into my room and told me I needed to get up. I didn't want to, but I was able to force my legs into carrying me to the living room, coughing lightly.

"Rough night?" Dad joked as he sat down next to me. I gave him a mock-glare and tried to shove down my eggs.

"Take some aspirin and take it easy today," Mom advised me, smiling. I was just glad that she wasn't mad at me.

 **OoOoOoO**

The next morning I woke up feeling even worse. My stomach rolled and I struggled to keep down last night's dinner. Darry stuck his head into my bedroom and told me that I needed to get ready for school. I was running late, again.

I opened my mouth to respond to him, but nothing came out. I began to cough and was barely able to catch my breath before my mom came into my room. It was getting crowded in there, my room was not very large.

She laid her small, smooth hand on my forehead. "My poor baby. I don't think your going to school today," she said quietly, smiling softly at me. I laid my head back down on my pillow, exhausted. Ponyboy came into my room to see what was going on.

Darry read his curious expression. "Sodapop's sick," he explained.

"I'll make you some soup," Ponyboy promised me. I smiled. Maybe being sick wasn't so bad after all. At least I had a loving family.

 **A/N: I could continue this with other members of the gang of you'd guys like. Please leave a fabulous review! Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Love Ya Like A Brother**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks.**

 **Thank you to MyCookieGirl for her amazing, cute suggestion!**

 **Summary : **_After getting kicked out in the rain, Steve goes to the lot to cool off. When he forgets to pick up Ponyboy from track, will Pony forgive him and nurse him back to health or will he stay angry at Steve forever_?

 **Steve's POV (February 25th, 1966)**

I tried to block out my dad's cursing as I rain out of my house and into the cold downpour. My dad had been kicking me out a lot more often lately and drinking a lot more.

I thought about where I could go for shelter. I couldn't go to the Curtis's, their parents just died a few months ago and I didn't want to be a bother to them.

 _To the lot it is_ , I thought bitterly. _Thanks a lot, dad_.

 **Ponyboy's POV (February 26th, 1966)**

I had to walk home by myself after track practice. Steve was suppose to pick me up, but of course, he didn't show up. Not that I expected him to show up in the first place. I even got into a heated argument with Darry about it, but he had faith that Steve would pull through and I didn't want to butt heads with him again. I didn't mind walking home alone, I just wished that I would have known. Plus, it was pretty cold out and I had forgotten my jacket, again.

I walked into the house and shouted my brother's names to see if they were there.

"Shut it, will ya, kid," Steve snapped hoarsely from his position on the couch. I opened my mouth to start yelling at him angrily, but with one quick look at him I closed my slacked jaw. His nose was red, he was pale expected for his flushed cheeks, he was shaking, and his lips were really chapped.

"Are you alright, Steve?" I asked, concern replacing my previous anger. Before he could respond I left to grab a thermometer out of the medicine cabinet, but I heard him mutter a bitter, "no."

"Open up, Steve," I commanded him once I returned to the living room. He complied helplessly as I stuck the thermometer under his tongue. Once it beeped I read it aloud. "101.5 degrees," I breathed.

"My father," Steve coughed, "kicked me out in the rain storm last night."

"Steve, you shoulda come here," I told him. He shook his head and then grimaced in pain. I knew he must have had a headache so I got him a couple of aspirins as he responded.

"I didn't want to bother you guys," he drawled, slapping his hand to his mouth and swallowing the pills I handed him dry. He started to hack and so I rubbed his back until he stopped and was able to catch his breath.

"You are not a bother, Steve," I told him fiercely as I helped him stand up. I took him back to the bedroom Sodapop and I shared to get some sleep, despite his reluctant glance.

"Thanks, kid," Steve whispered before he fell asleep on mine and Sodapop's bed.

I placed my hand on Steve's forehead, relieved to find it a bit cooler. He was going to be alright; he was tough **_and_** tuff.

Steve was like a brother to me, no matter how much we fought, and I wasn't going to let him suffer by himself.

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


End file.
